Kuno- this is me
by Devil
Summary: Is Tatewaki Kuno as dumb as people think he is? If so, Why? Note: I suck at summaries, but you should still R


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi does. Please don't sue me. Thanx.  
  
  
  
Kuno: This is Me  
  
They think me dense. That I am the jester, the fool who exists to simply entertain. Let me tell you that I am no fool. Far from it. I am more aware of my surroundings that I am given credit for. True, I am not always the most observant person in the world and I never claimed to be, however I do know that when a man is splashed by water, he should not change genders, not by any logical reason anyway.  
  
My sister thinks me daft when I speak to her of magic and sorcery. What would she know? She's usually either tampering with her poisons or adoring Ranma. Yes, I call him by his first name, not the usual ' foul sorcerer Saotome'. Why? I do not know, but what I do know that any man that loses his manhood by the touch of water, deserves some sort of praise. To call him by the first name basis, should be praise enough coming from me.  
  
How long had I know of his unusual ability? I believe that I first suspected that Ranma was also my 'beloved pigtailed girl', was when he had come to the Kuno Mansion to retrieve some photographs that Kodachi had of him. Okay, so it took me a while to catch on, but it's better late then never!  
  
When I first learnt of Saotome's masquerade I was at first angry. I then felt sorrow and grief. I eventually slumped into a depression that forced me to seek aid from a medical professional. During the long one-hour sessions, the Doctor would listen to me talk about my life, as if it were the most disgusting thing ever imaginable.  
  
Another spoken topic was my so-called 'family'. My family seemed to be cursed.. They are cursed to loss their sanity. My family unit is built up of three pathetic individuals being my father, my sister and myself.  
  
My father or as everyone else calls him 'the Hawaiian headmaster from hell' simply put, is a lunatic. The man has no manners, scruples or any honor whatsoever. I have no respect for the man. Who would respect a man who abandoned his family?  
  
My sister Kodachi ,the 'black rose', went insane after our mother died. Before the incident she used to be a happy child, but when mother died she went into a state of depression and never really came out of it.  
  
My mother passed away when I was 7 years old. She was the only family member that treated me with any love, although this was not always the case. If my mother wasn't disciplining us with books, she was punishing us for being ignorant. If we were not ignorant than she would punish us for just existing. Is it wrong not to cry at your mother's funeral? I could not decide whether to cry that my mother had left or whether to rejoice that the weekly beatings would finally stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been 2 months since I have begun going to counsel and I find that rather than resolving and getting past my problems, I am basically repeating myself within the sessions, retelling old tales. I try to explain this to my doctor, but he dismisses it stating that by recalling the problems from my mind, I should be able to find a solution. I believe that the doctor will say anything as long as he gets paid. The counseling is not working; yet I continue to go in order to hopefully gain the advice I seek. The words I need to here to make all my problems just disappear.  
  
Perhaps I am dense, for believing this, but I need to believe in something. My father taught me from an early age to be strong and to never cry. My father never taught me anything of value yet he drilled this one thought into my mind, as if it was the only thing that he could teach me. it was.  
  
" You are of the Clan of Kuno, Tatewaki! We are from a Great line of Samurai! Do not tarnish their memory by being weak"  
  
It is from this quote that who I am was born.  
  
I am powerful.  
  
I am rich.  
  
I am of samurai decent.  
  
My name is that of influence.  
  
I am strong.  
  
I am determined.  
  
I am a lover.  
  
I am a fighter.  
  
I am the 'Blue Thunder' of Furikan High.  
  
I am the Master of my Clan  
  
I am cursed. But, unlike the rest of my family, I will see that this curse does not consume me, as did my father.  
  
  
  
I am Tatewaki Kuno and I am more intelligent than you think.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
What did you think like it? Hate it? I was thinking of continuing this into a series, but I may leave it as a one-shot depending on your thoughts.  
  
Please Read and Review. All type of criticism is accepted.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Devil 


End file.
